


Bitter

by starksborn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish, vaguely related to a roleplay where Epsilon gets a synthetic body and goes to Wash for help. Wash has a lot of feelings about their previous "partnership."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

     ”You did this!”

     His fist hits home, slamming into Epsilon’s cheek. The synthetic body he's housed in isn't entirely human, but Washington finds that it bleeds just like a person. It's sickeningly sweet, the sight of the red dripping from his nose and his ear; the swelling around his eye and the purple coloring to his skin. So many times in the past he'd wanted to strike out at Epsilon, to ruin the AI the way the AI had ruined him. That in itself was almost maddening, the desire to attack something that isn't even tangible. 

     ”This is all your fault!” 

     It isn't, though, in truth. It isn't all Epsilon’s fault. The AI didn’t mean to do what he did to his head, Wash knows this logically. But that doesn't make him any less bitter about it. He couldn’t take his anger out on The Director since, well, that window came and went. The chance taken from him by another. He’s tried to take his anger out on himself, falling into a broken pattern of drinking himself sick, but that never works in the way he wants.

     So when Epsilon shows up on his doorstep, dazed and confused and unable to explain how or why he's found him, Wash snaps. He loses it entirely, and if he was thinking more clearly he'd even be a bit disturbed by his own anger. He just can't believe that Epsilon has the balls to do this, after everything he's already done. He shows up at Wash's home and asks for _help._ Of all things, and of all the people he could go to. 

     He nearly blacks out in his anger, and he's not even sure he gives Epsilon a chance to fight back. He's swinging a fist out before he even really notices his own movement, and after the first couple of punches it just releases all of his control. By the time he composes himself again his knuckles are sore and bleeding from the punches he's thrown, and there's blood all over the carpet. His chest is heaving as he breathes, nostrils flaring and anger still simmering hotly inside. Epsilon is kneeling in front of him, staring at the floor and not even bothering to make eye contact. 

     ”Look at me,” Wash growls. Epsilon doesn't move. He doesn't twitch or wince or even seem to acknowledge Wash's words. This just makes him even more angry, that Epsilon is just ignoring him now. "Look at me!" 

     Epsilon finally looks up, and Wash gets a good look at his face. His eyes seem to be glowing and it gives off an eerie, inhuman vibe that sends chills down his spine. It serves to cool his anger just a little and his hands relax just slightly. A few minutes of silence pass and the two simply stare at each other. Wash's anger continues to subside and a deep tiredness sets into his bones.

     ”I’m sorry,” Epsilon says finally. He leans back and just gives up, sitting on the floor now at Wash's feet, staring up at him with those mechanical eyes. There's no emotion in them, and Wash isn't even sure if the AI's body can convey things in that way. Wash sighs and runs his hands through his hair, turning and taking a few steps away. He sinks into a chair and drops his arms, leaning back and staring up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. 

     ”I know,” he says softly. “I know.”


End file.
